Kingdom of Kalladen
=Kalladen= Is a kingdom in HFS started by players from the old Amtgard Borderlands group. Kalladen plays in Cameron Park in Waco, Texas on Sundays. Kalladen has had two HFS shires under it: the Shire of Morconor at Baylor University (which is now defunct) and the Shire of Havenswatch in Temple, which declared its High Lord and its independence on September 19th 2010. The Shire of Wolf Creek Shire of Havenswatch in Gatesville is associated with Kalladen. ''Current Officers (June - November, 2012) *'King of Kalladen:' Sir Nexus Valhees *'Regent of Kalladen:' Sir Sebastian Hawkemoon *'Chancellor of Kalladen:' Dame Sleet Gil-Shalos (assisted by Inga of Bos Taurus) *'Gm of Reeves:' Sir Cirrus de Vorschak *'Champion:' Squire Schleck Dabid ''Active Members Italics denote original member from The Borderlands *Angus Og MacDonald *Barda Dragonsbane *''Cirrus de Vorschak'' *Crianna Meachair *Dewey the Crow *Fenris *Grimbeald Boarheart *Hernan *''Ivaar d'Besu'' *Jay Ulrath *Kaisan *Kotojyn *''Kyrryn Stonewall'' *''Larissa Strome'' *Leena *Loin of Bos Taurus *''Nexus Valhees'' *''No-Yoki'' *Orin *''Sebastian Hawkemoon'' *Shade Wildspeaker *Shivanni MacDonald *Sleck Dabid *''Sleet Gil-shalos'' *Spik Darkblade *The Madame *Tefyable *Tristan Gabriel *Tweak *Vanora *''Vash Ironwolf'' *Xanyin Tetsu Belted Circle Active: *Sir Cirrus de Vorschak *Sir Kotojyn *Sir Kyrryn Stonewall *Sir Nexus Valhees *Sir Sebastian Hawkemoon *Dame Shivanni MacDonald *Dame Sleet Gil-shalos - GM of Knights *Sir Spik Darkblade Inactive: *Sir Crickett Blackhawke *Sir Hawkeye Blackhawke *Sir Ivaar d'Besu *Dame Larissa Strome *Sir No-Yoki *Sir Og MacDonald *Sir Pharon Blackhawke *Dame Sable Ravenheart Companies, Clans, & Houses Companies *Argent Light *Blood Wolves, The *Fallen *Wu-shin Fighting Tigers Clans Houses *House of Night, The *Sisters of the Serpent History 'In Amtgard...' The Borderlands played at Cameron Park in Waco, Texas. The Borderlands' population peaked in 1995 when it was elevated to the level of Principality. During Reign Six, all major officers and a number of other members stepped down from their offices and away from the Borderlands due to conflicts with Emerald Hills. Subsequently, this same group contacted The Celestial Kingdom to see if a shire could be formed in Waco under that Kingdom. After some discussion, they were advised that it was permissible, and they met with the Monarch of CK to sign the official contracts. They were warmly welcomed by CK as the shire of Darkhaven. Shortly thereafter the members of Darkhaven were told that Emerald Hills had protested and the shire was disbanded. These same members (Sisters of the Serpent & the Dark Hand of the Rose) returned to the Borderlands during the reign of Kayrana Lissa. During Reign XI, Princess Sleet & other officers met with the Monarch of The Emerald Hills, Forest Evergreen, and it was agreed that, due to dwindling numbers, the Borderlands status would be lowered to that of a Duchy. At the end of Reign 11, the Borderlands dissolved and officially became a defunct chapter of Amtgard. In 2000, the entire populace of the Borderlands became the Kingdom of Kalladen in the High Fantasy Society. 'In HFS:' As the bard writes... (IC) {C}"For years, a secret war had been waged by the vile Northern Kingdoms against the Principality of the Borderlands — a war of infiltration and subterfuge, of attrition. The enemy agents, having been displaced from their previous positions of power, had been leaching the very vitality from the Borderlands and gauging the strength of that area, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The tremendous attacking force came at dawn, marching across the vast open space around the main fort with their torches aloft and filling the air with a dark, deep chant. The true nature of the threat was not made clear until the defenders gathered at the outer gate and found a full third of their number missing, either slain or fled. Princess Sleet stood at the head of the gathered army, inspiring them with words of glory and victory and, finally, opening the gates and unleashing the fury of the Borderlanders on the advancing foe. The battle raged on as the sun rose, burning through the morning fog, crested the sky and descended towards the horizon. The mongoloid Northerners, pressing forward through the sheer force of their numbers, finally managed to drive the defenders back into their walled fortress. A second force, unbeknownst to the beleaguered Borderland army, had been boring holes in the foundation of the fortress walls and a wide section finally crumbled, allowing another group of the enemy to swarm into the inner courtyard. Two mighty Borderlander wizards, Brimstone Blackhawke and Malachai Longfellow, decided at that moment to join their sorcerous powers in a dangerous attempt to blast away the Northerners. Unbeknownst to them, however, a cluster of enemy wizards waited nearby, maintaining an invisible magic-corrupting field. The two spells collided and exploded outward in a rush of wild, uncontrollable magic, ripping a massive hole in the very land. Those Borderlanders that survived the day’s combat were pulled into the vortex and vanished from that treacherous countryside forever. White-hot pain slowly faded as the Borderlanders regained consciousness and found themselves scattered across a grassy mound surrounded by lush forest. In just a moment, they regained their senses and drew together to take account of their new surroundings. It appeared that a large portion of their number had either been left behind or been misplaced by the vortex. After a brief word was said about their loss, Princess Sleet sent the Blood Wolves, a trustworthy and battle-hardened band, off to scout the area and return with a more accurate assessment of this new land. The remaining survivors arrayed themselves around the hill, ready to take action if the portal should reappear." {C}--Written by Ivaar d'Besu and recounted by Sleet Gil-shalos of Kalladen 'Kalladen Timeline' 1st Reign: (Jan. 2000 – June 2000) *'King:' Galahad *'Regent:' Textron MacEwen *'Chancellor:' Nexus Valhees *'GM of Reeves:' Nexus Valhees *'Champion:' Joshua Sternhagen Mid-reign: *''Hawkeye Blackhawke'' and Larissa Strome were Knighted by King Galahad as the first two knights of Kalladen: Hawkeye 1st Knight of Arms and Larissa 1st Knight of Craft 2nd Reign (June 2000 – Dec 2000): *'King:' Nexus Valhees *'Regent:' Textron MacEwen *'Chancellor:' Eloisa de Greigo Montoya *'GM of Reeves:' Nexus Valhees *'Champion:' Kavik * 3rd Reign: (Dec. 2000 - Oct. 2001) *King: Nexus Valhees *Regent: Larissa Strome *GM of Reeves: Ivaar d'Besu *Champion: Cirrus de Vorschak *Knighted: Sleet Gil-shalos 1st Knight of Service * Allthing : Voted to stagger Coronation and Mid-reign Mid-reign (January 2001): *Chancellor: Sleet Gil-shalos (Extended reign due to change in Coronation and Mid-reign dates) Mid-reign: (July 2001): *Chancellor: Ivaar d’Besu 4th Reign: Oct. 2001 - Apr. 2002 *Queen: Larissa Strome *Regent: Sleet Gil-shalos *GM of Reeves: John Heavyfoot *Champion: Sable Ravenheart Mid-reign: Jan. 2002 - July 2002 *1st Weaponsmaster Tournament: Weaponsmaster: Paladine Valhees *Chancellor: Lars McHackin 5th Reign: Apr. 2002 - Oct. 2002 ' ''(held at Camp Val Verde as a private event) *King: Hawkeye Blackhawke *Regent: Alicaister Tricherian *GM of Reeves: Ivaar d'Besu *Champion: Crickett Blackhawke *''Had Kaleidoscope’s Quest to free the imprisioned fairies and return the Shinma back to her dimension. After she returned, the portal had to be closed.'' '''Mid-reign: July 2002 - January 2003 *No event held *Chancellor: Sleet Gil-shalos *Weaponsmaster: Pharon Blackhawke 6th Reign: October 2002 – April 2003 *Event held at Meridian State Park *King: Hawkeye Blackhawke *Regent: Yonwe (abdicated after one week) *GM of Reeves: Nexus Valhees *Champion: Ivaar d’Besu *Knighted: Sword Knights: Crickett Blackhawke, Ivaar d’Besu, Pharon Blackhawke, Sable Ravenheart During this coronation event, Kayrana of Drandmir, who had been advised that she was no longer welcome in Kalladen, arrived in disguise and stayed long enough to present a gift to Yonwe, the incoming Regent (who had invited her unbeknownst to the rest of Kalladen). After her attendance was made known, Yonwe was asked to step down as Regent. He did so, and after a couple of months started the Shire of Morconor under Drandmir. Mid-reign: January 2003 – July 2003 *Event held at *Chancellor: Larissa Strome *Weaponsmaster: Tourney not held – Pharon Blackhawke remains Weaponsmaster 7th Reign: March 2003 – October 2003 *Event held at Camp Val Verde *King: Ivaar d’Besu *Regent: Kyrryn Stonewall *GM of Reeves: Sleet Gil-shalos *Champion: Aries Dethmonger Mid-reign: July 2003 – January 2004 *No event held *Chancellor: Cirrus de Vorschak *Weaponsmaster: Tourney not held – Pharon Blackhawke remains Weaponsmaster Sleet Gil-shalos assumed office of Chancellor on October 19, 2003 8th Reign: October 2003 – October 2005 *Event held at Camp Val Verde *King: Cirrus de Vorschak *Regent: Nexus Valhees *GM of Reeves: Ivaar d’Besu – left the game 11-03 *Champion: Distan *Knighted: Sword: Sebastian Hawkemoon, Kotojyn, and No-Yoki. Service: Nexus Valhees 9th Reign: October 2005 – October 2006 *King: Gekko Darkblade *Regent: Kotojyn *Champion: *Chancellor: Sleet Gilshalos, then Kira *Knighted: For Service: Cirrus de Vorschak & Kyrryn Stonewall 10th Reign: October 2006 – April 2007 *King: Gekko Darkblade *Regent: Nexus Valhees *Champion: *Chancellor: Kira Towards the end of his second reign, Gekko stepped down from office and the remainder of Reign 10, Nexus Valhees served as Monarch. Kira abdicated the office of Chancellor and Sleet Gil-shalos resumed the office. 11th Reign: October 2007 – October 2008 *''The last act performed by King Nexus Valhees was the knighting of Spik Darkblade.'' *Kalladen Private Land (Jude’s) *King: Spik Darkblade *Regent: Zarathos Darkblade *Champion: Cyx *GM Reeves: Aessic d’Mortis 12th Reign: October 2008 – April 2009 Kalladen Private Land *King: Sebastian Hawkemoon *Regent: Cirrus de Vorschak *Champion: No-Yoki *GM Reeves: Aessic d’Mortis Mid-Reign: January 18th, 2009 Wolf Creek in Gatesville: *Chancellor: Sleet Gil-shalos *Weaponsmaster: Jinken Titanslayer 13th Reign: April 2009 – October 2009 *Monarch: Zarathos Darkblade *Regent: Spik Darkblade *Champion: *GM Reeve: Aessic d’Mortis Zarathos stepped down towards the end of his realm, and Spik Darkblade assumed the throne. 14th Reign: November 2009 – April 2010 (Due to circumstances, coronation was held at an earlier date.) *Monarch: Cirrus de Vorschak *Regent: Shivanni MacDonald *Champion: Sebastian Hawkemoon *GM Reeves: Nexus Valhees 15th Reign: April 24th – November 2010 *Monarch: Sir Angus Og MacDonald *Regent: Squire Shivanni MacDonald *Champion: Sir Cirrus de Vorschak *GM Reeves: Sir Nexus Valhees 16th Reign: November 2010 - May 2011 *Monarch: Sir Angus Og MacDonald *Regent: Dame Shivanni MacDonald *Champion: Squire Loin of Bos Taurus *GM Reeves: Sir Cirrus de Vorschak Contacts and Directions Kalladen plays on Sunday afternoons beginning at/about 1:00 p.m. We meet at Mouth of the Bosque in Cameron Park. Visit the Kalladen Website, http://kalladen.forumotion.net/, to see the weekly activities. Cirrus de Vorschak :::: ---- Kalladen website Category:HFS Chapters Category:HFS Texas